Home
by xana4
Summary: Warning: This story is all about Deeks and Kensi. It involves several rooms of their house and adult content. Do I really need to say more? Don't play with fire...Play with Deeks and Kensi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the start of my new story "Home". All chapters will be M-rated, just like this one. For all intents and purposes, Kensi and Deeks are living together in this story. There will be no intervention from the other members of the team. This chapter is from Deeks point of view but that won't happen with every chapter. For now, I have ten chapters ready to post if you guys like this one. Let me know and, if you want me to continue, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.  
By the way, I obviously don't own any recognizable characters. If I did, I would be writing for the show and not for fanfiction. Still, I like to have my fun with them. Enjoy ;-)**

**Chapter 1 – Hallway**

I feel her chest against mine, hear her soft moans against my ear.

I can still taste her sweetness on my tongue and it only makes me want more of her.

My arms remain wrapped around her waist, holding her up against the wall as I push inside of her. Her legs are wrapped around my waist and, when I manage to gather enough strength to lift my head from its place on her shoulder, the sigh before me nearly undoes me. Her eyes are closed, her head thrown back and her lips parted to release those amazing moans that keep getting louder.

She's close. Her nails are leaving marks on my back. They're like medals, a way to show me I've done everything right. It's a way to tell me I managed to pleasure the woman I love and nothing can make my ego swell as much as that.

I'm too close. My thrusts become faster and harder than before and I don't think I can control them anymore. It's need that makes me move like this, need and a fire only she can ignite. She realizes that and one of her hands leaves my back. I know what she's going to do so I beat her to it. I support her with only one arm and start massaging her aching clit with the thumb from the other hand.

Her walls convulse around my member seconds later. The way they massage it should be considered a sin. The way she calls out my name does it for me and I follow her over the edge.

My legs start quivering beneath me so I gather her in my arms and sit down on the floor with her straddling me. I'm still inside of her, her warmth making it impossible for me to even think about moving.

Kensi wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on the space between my neck and my shoulder. My back is against the wall and I have one arm wrapped around her waist, my other hand resting on her thigh. I'm still breathing hard and so is she. That's why we don't speak for a while, as we try to steady our breathing and our racing hearts.

She's the first one to talk, her voice no louder than a whisper against my ear. "You do know I will never be able to look at this wall the same way again, right?"

I laugh and she whimpers when that movement makes my member twitch inside of her and touch a still sensitive spot. "That's your fault. You were the one who said there was no time for morning-sex this morning, because we couldn't be late for work."

Kensi lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me, her eyes still clouded with so much lust that I feel my member starting to harden once again. She feels it too and gives me a smirk, big enough to rival one of my own. "So you had to attack me the minute we walked inside?"

My hands start stroking her thighs and traveling north, warming her up for round two while I answer her question. "I could have taken you to the bedroom but, if I remember correctly, you didn't complain when I pushed you against the wall and you were fully aware of my intentions."

Kensi shuts me up with a passionate kiss.

We both know I won this sort-of argument but my mind is already focused on more interesting things. I'm already hard and she's as ready as I am. I can tell by the way she starts rocking her hips against mine.

I try to lay her on the floor of the hallway but she bites my lip gently to let me know that's not what she wants. I comply, not minding letting her be on top. I will probably regret it when my butt hurts from this position but, for now, I couldn't care less about it.

She starts moving up and down then, and I grab her hips to help her as she moves. We start with slow movements, careful because she's still sensitive from her previous orgasm. But, after a few soft thrusts, she pulls back from my lips and lets out a small moan that gets mixed with my groan.

That's when she speeds up, my hands on her thighs to help her along and my lips coming in contact with her nipples. Between moans and shaky intakes of breath, she tells me she doesn't need the extra help my lips provide her but I keep going.

Her previous orgasm is still affecting her nerve-endings and it doesn't take long for her to start trembling in my arms with the mind-blowing pleasure of this one. And, once again, I allow myself to follow right after her.

This time, after a few minutes, she lifts herself so I can pull out of her and I get the message.

I lead her to the bathroom, not trusting my muscles to carry her there at the moment. After a long day of work and our activities in the hallway, we both need a shower.

She washes her hair while I soap her back and she does the same for me after she's done. The water cascading down her curves is a sight that always takes my breath away but I force myself to calm down and to show no reaction. We're tired, worn out and starving at this point. We don't need a quickie against the walls of the shower, as tempting as something like that sounds. We need to order dinner, sit on the couch while we eat and watch whatever is on and go to bed after a while.

I get out first and start drying myself up. By the time she's done, I already have my boxers and sweatpants on. I grab a warm fluffy towel and wrap it around her, proceeding to gather her in my arms.

I feel her smile against my chest and drop a kiss on the top of her head. Then, I dry her and hand her some clothes she usually wears around the house. She thanks me with a smile and starts getting dressed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Kensi puts on her shirt and shorts and gives me a peck on the lips. "Whatever you want is fine for me. Just make it quick because I'm starving."

I give her a playful smack on the butt when she starts combing her hair and leave the bathroom to order us something to eat.

Three hours later, in bed, she falls asleep curled against my side, her head on my chest, one of her legs tangled with mine and my arms wrapped around her.

And I can't help but think about how much I love this beautiful woman.

I love her and we're happy together.

She got over her issues and allowed me to walk into her life, into her heart. I'm glad she did because I'm sure I can't live without her anymore.

I, Marty Deeks, am completely in love with Kensi Blye.

And I wouldn't change a thing, even if I could.

**Please forgive me for any mistakes you might spot. This chapter was only read by me so I might have let some things slide. Still, let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Living-room couch**

**Deeks POV**

She's sitting on the couch, her eyes focused on the TV and her hands playing absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt.

Well, it's my shirt but she wears it so often now that it's hers.

She says it's warm and that always smells like me, it makes her feel comfortable. I don't mind. My shirt has never looked as good before as it does now.

Besides, Kensi never wears anything but underwear when she puts it on. That means that, while her eyes are focused on the TV, mine are focused on her soft-looking tanned toned legs.

My brain immediately reminds me of the strength of her thighs, of her flexibility, of the strong grip she can have around my waist and all the other amazing things those legs are capable of. I'm that weak. Her legs aren't my weakness.

She's my weakness.

I know she wants to finish watching her show in peace and that the end is still close to twenty minutes away. However, I can do a lot of things in twenty minutes, things that won't force her to look away from the television. I put my plan into motion, starting by grabbing one of her hands.

Kensi doesn't mind and keeps her eyes trained on the TV. I use my hold on her hand to pull her closer to me. She gets the message and scoots closer to my side. I wrap one arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on my chest, as if it is the most natural thing in the world. It makes me happy to know that this kind of closeness, this kind of affection, has indeed become the most natural thing in the world for us.

We stay like this for a few minutes and I try my hardest to keep my cool until the end of the show. But rubbing small circles on her back ends up being my downfall.

After it hits me that I'm not feeling anything like a bra-clasp on her back, keeping my cool becomes an impossible task. Still, I know I must play my cards right.

I know her well enough to know that a violent interruption (like pulling her to me and kiss her until she melts) will anger her and leave me highly frustrated. She likes to watch this show. So, I need to make her want to stop watching it.

Luckily, I also know her well enough to knows exactly what to do.

I'm familiar with her body. I know every inch of her body. I know where to touch to make her squirm, where to touch to see her tremble, where to kiss to make her fall apart and what to do to make her see stars. One might say I have the upper-hand but she knows my body just as well as I know hers and I'm not ashamed to say she is capable of making me beg for her.

My hand, previously resting on her back, makes its way to her waist as slowly and innocently as possible. I rest it there for a few seconds. Then, with slow movements, my hand goes beneath her shirt and comes in contact with the soft skin of her waist.

Kensi keeps looking at the TV and that's a good thing. As long as she thinks I don't have second intentions, that this is just a normal cuddle, she'll allow me to do whatever I please. And, by the time she comes to her senses, the show will hopefully be over.

I look at a nearby clock and notice that the end is still ten minutes away. I lift my hand and start travelling north until I feel the side of her right breast. I run the tips of my fingers up and down her side a few times, slowly and always making sure they come in contact with that piece of heaven also known as her breast.

I know that she's aware of what I'm trying to do when her left hand lands on my knee. It's a warning but we're both aware of the fact that I'm already too far gone to let go.

Now that I know she's fully aware of my intentions, I can act boldly. I cover her right breast with my hand, giving it a squeeze.

I feel goose-bumps erupting all over her skin and her nipple hardening against my palm. But it's only when I find the sweet spot on her neck and start sucking on it to leave my mark that she breaks down and reacts.

One thing about Kensi is that she can sit there and do nothing for a long time but when she finally reacts, she does it so quickly she doesn't even give me time to think. In less than two seconds, she goes from sitting there beside me staring at the TV to straddling my lap. The show is already the last thing on her mind and, as soon as she takes her shirt off, my mind goes blank too.

Our lips come together in a passionate lip-lock that neither one wants to break. Her nimble fingers manage to undo my jeans in record time and my shirt comes out before I can even breathe. I lift my hips so she can take my jeans off along with my boxers before she settles down on my lap once again.

I'm completely naked and her panties are currently the only thing separating us. Even through them I can feel her heat but the way she starts grinding against my member, rocking her hips to obtain some friction, is sinful. In one swift movement, I change the entire game.

I lay her down on the couch and get on top of her so I can get better access to the parts that need me the most. Her lips moving against mine are more than enough to warm me up but I always do something extra for her pleasure. My lips come in contact with her right nipple and she shudders immediately, telling me she's even more aroused than what I first thought. Still, I stick to my plan.

I pay attention to both her nipples before making my way south. I take off her panties and start dropping kisses on the inside of her thighs, teasing her. I want to hear her beg for me because it's a huge turn on. How many people can say that they have seen Kensi Blye begging for something?

She fights not to give in because she knows that's what I want from her but, as soon as I breathe right into her core, she gives up. Her words come out shaky but I hear her loud and clear. "Please, Marty. I need you so much."

I touch her clit with my thumb, without applying any kind of pressure. It's yet another way to teaser her. "What do you want me to do, princess?"

Kensi rocks her hips, trying to make me move, but I remain still. My finger doesn't give her the pressure she wants and it's driving her crazy. "Touch me!"

I smirk and rise to give her a peck on the lips, keeping my thumb in place. Then, I whisper against her lips. "I am touching you."

However, Kensi has never been one to play fair and, before I have the chance to say anything else, her hand grabs my hard penis and squeezes it. I can't help but moan and she smirks. She knows there is no way I can deny her anything anymore. So, with slow movements, I start rubbing small circles on her clit while she caresses my member with steady strokes. It's not long before that becomes too much for her to handle and I remove my finger before she has the chance to orgasm.

Kensi lets out a groan of frustration and stops her movements too but I don't disappoint her. I nudge her legs further apart with my thighs and settles against her. Then, I kiss her once again while I enter her. She's so wet, hot and tight that I have to start thinking about old alias to keep myself at bay while she gets used to my size. But, less than five seconds later, she's rocking her hips against mine and I know what she wants.

I start moving, slowly. They say that slow and steady wins the race. But Kensi doesn't seem to be in the mood for that and wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her. Her moans right by my ear make it impossible for me to keep my cool and all I want is to throw her over the edge and follow right after.

There is nothing sexier to me than the sight of Kensi trembling underneath me, her eyes closed, her head thrown back, her mouth open in a perfect o-shape and her back arching off the surface she's lying on. That, combined with the way she holds onto me and the way she moans my name, always does it for me.

"Faster, Marty!" It's a command and it comes out between moans so I do as she wants. I start speeding my thrusts and, before I know it, her walls start convulsing violently around my member and the sight before me is, without a doubt, the sexiest thing ever. My overly-aroused state makes it impossible for me to keep going and I empty my load inside of her, groaning and whispering her name in the process.

I hide my face on her neck while I try to control my breathing and she wraps her arms around me. Yes, because Kensi Blye is a cuddler. When I lift my head, she offers me a smile and I flip us over as carefully as possible so she can lay on top of me. Just like I knew she would, she cuddles to my chest after kissing the place where she can feel my heartbeat.

I break the silence between us, a smirk on my face while I wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't let you watch the whole show."

Kensi pulls the blanket on the back of the couch over out cooling bodies and drops another kiss on my lips. "Next time you want to watch something I don't like, I'm going to do this to you too."

I laugh and pull her as close to me as I can. "Princess, that sounds less like a punishment and more like a reward to me."

We lay there for a while, both enjoying this closeness. And it's only when she starts falling asleep on me that I gather some strength and carry her to the bed in my arms.

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long but I forgot about it. Some things weren't written by me. There are some parts of this chapter that were written by my boyfriend while I was studying to the physics text I have next week. Can you tell which parts weren't written by me?  
Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can but reviews are always welcome. Thank you to all of you who added this story to alerts, favorites and to the ones who reviewed my first chapter. It meant a lot. I'm sorry I didn't answer you but I was busy this week.  
Love,  
Sarah **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I usually write in the afternoon but this week was study-week. Anyway, I hope you like this one. It's from Kensi's point of view so it's slightly different. Let me know if you like it. Enjoy ;)**

**Kensi's POV**

The bright sunlight wakes me up in the morning and forces me to open my eyes.

I curse myself for not closing that damn blind the night before but there's not much I can do now. I can feel Deeks next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, his chest against my back and his breath tickling my neck. I've never considered myself to be much of a cuddler but I have to admit that it feels rather nice to wake up like this every single morning.

He's still asleep. The sunlight clearly doesn't bother him.

But, against the back of my thighs, I feel that at least a part of him is very much awake and ready to start a new day.

It's Saturday and I usually go for a run so he can sleep in all he wants. But I'm in the mood for something different today. As Sam would say, it's always good to change your habits.

I turn around in his arms, as slowly as possible so he won't wake up. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep that no one would even think he's a badass federal agent when the situation demands him to be.

I kiss his neck. It's just a small peck that I'm sure he barely feels seeing as he doesn't even move. My lips start making their way down his chest, slowly but surely. He still doesn't move but I feel his member react to my touch. I manage to get free from his arm so I can get to his waist but, before I can touch him, his sleepy voice stops me.

"If you go any lower than that, we're spending the morning in bed."

I lift myself until I'm face to face with him and smirk. "Who says that's not exactly what I want?"

His blue eyes staring right at me make me melt every single time but when combined with his lazy smile and his arm re-wrapping itself around my waist I'm gone. Yep, there's no way we're getting out of this bed before lunch. Marty leans in and connects our lips in one movement, his hand tightening on my waist.

I manage to flip us over until I'm on top of him, straddling his waist and still connected to his soft warm lips. His hands get rid of my over-sized shirt in record time and he tries to flip us over but I have other plans. I pull away from his lips and start making my way down his body, kissing his chest and amazing six-pack.

When I reach the waistband of his boxers, he doesn't make a move to stop me this time. I get rid of them and he lets out a small groan when his erection springs free from the tight garment. The sight of him is enough to make me even wetter.

The way he moves inside of me always takes my breath away and always brings me to a state of complete bliss.

But I want to take care of him first.

I wrap one of my hands around the base of his penis and he closes his eyes as pleasure starts cursing through him in waves. And when I start moving my hand, I notice the way his hands latch onto the sheets beneath us. I know exactly what to do to make him squirm and I always take full advantage of that.

It's not like it's a one-way street. He always makes sure I'm fully satisfied too.

I kiss the tip of his member and, as an automatic response, one of his hands wave through my hair to hold onto me. I don't mind. He never hurts me or pulls my hair. It's just a way for him to warn me when to stop and when to increase my movements.

It's all about control because most things in our relationship come down to that. We like to be in control. Fortunately, we've both learned how to let go of it every once in a while.

I start slowly, licking around his head until I'm sure he's somewhat in control of his arousal. He gives me a small nod and I waste no more time. I open my mouth and flex my cheeks to fit as much of him as I can. He's big so I have to keep my hand in place to help along.

The slow movements become faster and his groans get louder. God, this is such a turn on. Knowing that I'm the one bringing him so much pleasure makes me pretty damn proud of myself. All of a sudden, he uses his grip on my hair to pull me away from him and I know what that means. He gives me a small nudge and I let go of him with one final lick.

Marty's breathing fast and I can't stop the smirk that makes an appearance on my face.

I crawl up until I'm straddling him once again and kiss him.

He kisses me back with as much passion and uses his grip on my thighs to bring my still-covered center in contact with his very hard penis. I can't help but start grinding against him, aching for some kind of friction, some sort of release.

He uses my distraction to flip us over and, before I know it, he's on top and my panties are gone. I feel one of his fingers rubbing small soft teasing circles around my clit and the moan that escapes my lips is something I couldn't stop, even if I tried.

It's only when he starts kissing his way down my body to return the favor that I stop him.

"Marty, I need you. I can't wait. Please, I need you."

He understands it.

I know he does.

And, two seconds later, his lips are on mine again and I feel the tip of his erection starting to enter me. He nudges my legs further apart and guides his member inside of me.

The moment he's fully in, words can't describe what comes over me. It's like having this huge hitch only he can scratch. I'm no longer in control of my actions.

Marty starts moving and I swear there's a fire inside of me. I wrap my legs around his waist to keep up with his movements and the sounds that keep escaping my mouth (breathless moans and calls of his name that get mixed with his groans) are already familiar to me.

I can feel it.

I'm so close.

He keeps hitting just the right spot inside of me and I know I can't take much more of this. He seems to understand it, somehow, and helps me along by connecting his lips with one of my nipples.

And I burst.

I feel my walls starting to spasm around his member and I know I must be screaming now but I am no longer in control. And I must black out because when I open my eyes, he's still inside of me, moving slower than before, and the grin on his face tells me that must have been one hell of an orgasm I just had.

He's getting me ready for orgasm number two, slowly and softly because he knows how sensitive I am right now and that the wrong move can end up hurting me.

Marty kisses me and whispers against my lips. "You're so easy in the morning…"

It's true because there is something about waking up with him pressed against me that gets me in the mood in record time.

But I still am a very competitive person.

So, I smirk and use the strength on my legs and the surprise factor to flip us over. He doesn't put up much of a fight and goes along with it, allowing me to straddle him. I continue his slow movements but not before whispering against his lips, much like he did to me. "I'll show you easy…"

I ride him until my muscles start to fail me but it's more than enough to prove my point because, before my legs refuse to keep going, he bursts inside of me and triggers my second orgasm. So we don't get out of bed before noon but who really cares?

**Do I deserve a review? **

**Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
